Nous étions les mêmes
by Gurisa
Summary: Fred et George étaient jumeaux, pourtant la guerre les avait séparés. Il avait perdu son frère, il était triste. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire tout plein de frasques, quand ils étaient deux. Mais maintenant il était seul. Et dans ce gris cimetière, il pleurait son frère perdu.


**"Nous étions les mêmes.**

Bonjour à tous! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau One Shot! Je suis en période de partiel alors il est compliqué pour moi d'écrire à nouveau une fiction longue, mais j'ai un projet en cours (mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il va aboutir). Bref je vous laisse donc en compagnie d'un Weasley, triste et seul.  
Disclaimer : les personnages comme l'univers appartiennent à JKRowling!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Au début je n'avais compris ce qu'il se passait. Un instant nous riions, et celui d'après mon jumeau n'était plus là. J'étais seul. Je devais passer chaque jour en supportant l'absence de ma moitié. Chaque jour, je pensais à de nouvelles créations pour la boutique, mais je ne pouvais pas les partager avec lui. J'étais seul et jamais il ne me reviendrait. La guerre avait fait son lot de morts, comme toujours, mais je ne pensais pas que la famille Weasley aurait pu en souffrir. Pourtant j'aurais dû m'en douter, nous étions si nombreux! Je nous croyais forts! Mais voilà, un instant de déconcentration, et c'en était fini. Je ne le verrai plus jamais. Pourtant, c'était un moment de réunion, Percy était enfin revenu! Il avait laissé tomber ses airs hautains et était venu nous parler, s'excuser! Maman était tellement heureuse d'enfin retrouver son fils! Personne ne lui en voulait, puisqu'il avait fini par revenir. Mais il fallait que quelqu'un reparte. Le bonheur ne sera plus un sentiment que je saurai exprimer. Maintenant, je suis seul, alors que nous avons toujours été deux. Fred et George. George et Fred. Gred et Forge.

Nous aimions faire croire à tous que nous étions l'autre, qu'on nous confonde nous faisait toujours rire. Nous avions beau grandir, nous faisions toujours ce genre de blagues à notre famille et nos amis. Surtout à maman, quand j'y repense. Mais maintenant, nous ne pourrons plus jouer sur nos ressemblances. Si je dis que je suis George, ou que je suis Fred, personne ne sera trompé, personne ne m'écoutera. Et moi-même je n'écouterai que ma tristesse. Chaque jour, je le sens près de moi, ce jumeau qui est si loin. Ce jumeau qui m'était si proche. Je l'imagine, au magasin, en train de montrer à tous la dernière invention en date. Nous rions ensemble, nous sommes deux. Nous plaçons un piège pour que les gens qui rentrent dans le magasin soient tout de suite mis dans l'ambiance des farces et attrapes, et aussi parce que ça nous amuse de les voir crier ou se prendre un seau sur la tête. Nous sommes à l'aise, dans notre élément, nous sommes heureux, nous sommes deux.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui je suis seul, dans ce cimetière gris, où le temps semble en permanence être en accord avec mon humeur. Je le sais, je le sens, je deviens fou. J'oublie tout ce qu'il se passe en dehors de ce cimetière, où je regarde cette tombe. Ma tombe. Je suis mort pendant la guerre, et je suis seul. De temps en temps je reçois bien de la visite, mais les visages sont si tristes, que je me sens encore plus seul. J'essaie de leur faire des blagues, de les faire rire, mais ils ne m'entendent pas. Le seul que je n'ai pas encore pu voir, c'est Lui. Tous sont venu me dire comment Il allait. En fait, ils m'ont tous dit à quel point Il souffrait de mon absence. Cher jumeau, sache que ton absence me pèse également. J'aurais aimé, de temps en temps, recevoir ta visite. Que, pourquoi pas, tu me montres tes nouveaux produits, que tu me parles de tes projets, et, que sais-je, me présenter une petite amie. Mais depuis deux ans que je suis là, on me répète que tu n'es pas près. Tu n'es même pas venu à mon enterrement, faux frère!

Je sais que tu souffres, autant que moi. Après tout, nous avons toujours tout partagé. La douleur faisait partie de ces choses qui nous étaient communes. Si l'un avait mal, l'autre aussi. Pas besoin de le dire, nous le ressentions. Alors nous allions faire un sale coup à Rusard, nous faisions exploser un toilette, nous jetions des feux d'artifices, ou tout simplement nous créions de nouvelles choses nous permettant de faire un mauvais coup. Nous étions ensemble, toujours, nous étions deux, nous étions un.

Je t'aimais, tu étais mon frère, mon jumeau, mon deuxième moi. Je t'aime toujours, même si tu es loin, même si tu es lâche. J'ai toujours pensé que nous étions de vrais Gryffondors, tu sais. Mais aujourd'hui je me demande, si nous n'aurions pas fait de parfaits Serpentards. Lâches, toujours à nous cacher, pour éviter la douleur de se faire nos adieux. Car, je le sais, si tu n'es pas encore venu, c'est que tu ne veux pas rendre ça définitif. Tu peux toujours prétendre que je suis parti en voyage à l'étranger pour trouver je ne sais qu'elle nouvelle idée pour notre magasin. Tant que tu n'as pas vu cette tombe, la mienne, avec mon nom gravé en lettres dorées, ces fleurs et ces plaques à ma mémoire, tu peux nier. Mais mon frère, sache que le déni un jour prendra fin. Et alors tu souffriras plus que tu pourrais l'imaginer.

Pour moi aussi ça a été compliqué. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que j'étais mort. Je me demandais pourquoi personne ne me répondait, pourquoi personne ne semblait me voir. Et puis j'ai assisté à mon enterrement. George, je me suis pleuré en pensant que c'était toi qui était parti. Et puis j'ai vu la tombe. J'ai vu le nom écrit dessus. Le mien. J'ai été rassuré, George, de te savoir toujours en vie. Et je me suis rappelé que cela voulait dire que je ne te parlerai plus jamais. Que plus jamais nous n'ouvririons le magasin ensemble. Que plus jamais nous ne ferions croire à maman que j'étais toi et que tu étais moi. Que plus jamais nous ne jouerions au Quidditch. Que plus jamais, nous ne serons deux. Alors j'ai pleuré.

Je me suis demandé ce que je faisais là, pas vraiment mort, pas vraiment vivant. Un instant j'ai espéré être un fantôme, mais je n'ai aucune apparence physique et je ne peux parler avec personne. Mon esprit ne saurait être en paix, mais quelque chose m'empêche de revenir, tel un Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Si je pouvais revenir, Ô si je le pouvais! Je serai avec toi, pour toujours! Et nous serions à nouveau deux. Mais je reste bloqué ici, incapable de quitter ma tombe, attendant que le ciel s'éclaire.

Nous sommes le 1er Avril. Joyeux anniversaire mon frère. Tout le monde est venu déposer des fleurs sur ma tombe, me souhaitant un bon anniversaire "là où je suis". Je suis là devant vous! Harry et Hermione sont venus eux aussi. Hermione a enfin rendu leurs souvenirs à ses parents, je suis heureux pour elle, elle semblait rayonnante. Harry avait l'air triste, il m'a dit être passé à Godric's Hollow avant de venir me voir. Je comprends sa tristesse. Tu vois, ils sont tous venus. Sauf toi. Une fois de plus mon frère, tu n'es pas là. Alors que ta présence me semble aujourd'hui si nécessaire. Je ne ressens plus que de la souffrance, de la tristesse. Ces émotions que je ne connaissais que très peu avant de mourir. Ces émotions que j'aurais aimé partager avec toi. Ces émotions que nous aurions vécues à deux.

Un jour tu viendras, et le poids sur mon cœur s'allégera. Tu seras là, nous serons deux. Tu me raconteras ta vie, je t'écouterai. Tu t'excuseras pendant des heures d'avoir mis autant de temps à venir, mais je t'aurai déjà pardonné. Tu auras fait l'effort, et je bénéficierai du réconfort. Enfin, après tant d'années, tu pourras sentir ma présence près de toi, mais tu ne me verras pas. Et moi je pleurerai. Parce que je te verrai, parce que je t'entendrai, parce que nous seront deux.

Encore une autre année de passée. Celà fait maintenant cinq ans que je t'attends. M'as-tu oublié? As-tu oublié que nous étions deux? Je suis seul, je suis un. Je n'espère plus ta venue. Papa et maman viennent pour mon, notre, anniversaire, et à la date de ma mort. Mais toi, jamais tu ne viens. Ron s'excuse à chaque fois de ton absence. Il a l'air en colère. Mais aujourd'hui, je le vois venir, plus serein souriant. Peut être va-t-il m'annoncer qu'il va enfin demander Hermione ne mariage?

"Salut Fred! J'espère que tu n'en veux pas trop à George d'être toujours absent après cinq ans. J'étais moi-même très énervé contre lui. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Je l'ai disputé hier soir, et toute la famille m'a soutenu. Il est monté dans votre chambre en pleurant. Il n'y était plus allé depuis que tu es mort. Il n'avait jamais pleuré non plus. Je crois qu'il a compris. Il a compris que tu ne reviendrais pas, que tu étais mort. Ce matin je lui ai proposé de venir te voir avec moi. Bien sûr, il a refusé. Mais je pense que bientôt il sera prêt. Je sais que tu aurais aimé voir ton jumeau plus tôt, mais il trouvait toujours une excuse. Mais en tout cas, quand il viendra, il te parlera pendant des heures. De sa nouvelle vie, et d'Angélina. Elle est venue te voir, je le sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne t'a jamais parlé. Je pense que tu entendras tout de la voix de George. J'espère qu'il ne tardera plus. Tu dois t'ennuyer seul ici, sans ton jumeau. En tout cas, avec cette bonne nouvelle, je me sens plus heureux. Je pense que je vais faire un peu de chantage à George. Il attend depuis des années que je demande Hermione en mariage. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, seulement le courage. Alors s'il trouve le courage de venir te voir, je peux bien trouver celui de demander la femme que j'aime en mariage, tu ne crois pas? Ha, tu dois bien te moquer! Mais ne rigole pas trop, tu verras quand George viendra! Parce que je te le promets il viendra."

Petit frère. Merci. De tout mon coeur merci. Ta bonne humeur était comme un rayon de soleil sur ma tombe si désespérément grise. Merci pour l'espoir dans ta voix. Merci pour George. Merci pour Hermione. Tu ne le sais pas, mais quand elle vient me voir seule, elle me le dit. Elle me le dit qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose : que tu la demandes en mariage, que tu fasses d'elle sa femme, et qu'ainsi elle connaisse le bonheur parfait d'être à tes côtés. Je ne la savais pas si romantique d'ailleurs.

Ron, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Nous sommes une semaine après ta dernière visite. Apparemment ton chantage a fonctionné. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis heureux ou pas. J'aurais aimé qu'il vienne de lui-même, mais il faut le secouer cet espèce de gros lourdeau! En tout cas merci mon frère, car sans toi je serais toujours bloqué au-dessus de cette tombe si triste.  
"Salut Fred."  
Salut George.  
"Je ne sais pas par où commencer..."  
Commence, ça sera déjà un début!  
"Je suis désolé de ne venir que maintenant..."  
Tu es venu, je te pardonne.  
"J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas voir ton nom écrit sur cette... tombe."  
Ne pleure pas, ne me vois-tu pas juste là, au près de toi?  
"J'ai tellement honte de mon comportement Fred si tu savais!"  
Ne t'en veux pas mon frère, nous sommes à nouveau deux.  
"Je vais te raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et pourquoi j'ai mis si longtemps. J'avais peur, ça tu le sais..."  
Sal lâche.  
"Mais ensuite, Angélina est venue me voir. Quelques mois après ton enterrement, elle a donné naissance à un garçon. Ton fils Fred. Si tu savais comme il te ressemble!"  
J'ai un fils? Il me ressemble? Il te ressemble aussi alors, sal jumeau!  
"Le voir me donnait l'impression de t'avoir près de moi, alors j'ai aidé Angie à s'occuper de lui. Il porte ton prénom tu sais? Il est devenu farceur, exactement comme nous. Il rend déjà maman complètement folle! J'ai dit à tout le monde que je voulais être celui qui t'en parlerai, ils ont tous accepté, car c'était une promesse de venir te voir, alors même que je n'étais pas venu à ton enterrement."  
Ouais, t'es pas venu à l'enterrement de ton jumeau, p'tit merdeux!  
"Angie essaie de vivre malgré qu'elle ait un fils qui ressemble autant à l'homme qu'elle a aimé, mais c'est compliqué pour elle, elle est tellement triste."  
Bah elle au moins elle est venue me voir.  
"Je suis triste aussi. Je me suis rendu compte que faire l'autruche ne m'aidait pas, et que chaque jour que je vois grandir ton fils, je te vois de plus en plus en lui. Je ne pouvais pas faire l'amalgame. C'est pas d'un enfant roux dont j'ai besoin, mais d'un roux de jumeau. j'ai besoin de toi Fred..."  
Ne pleure pas...  
"Tu me manques tellement... Chaque jour je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais été à mes côtés, et je me rappelle que tu n'es pas là alors ça sert à rien que je pose ce genre de questions inutiles. Je me sens comme si on m'avait enlevé la moitié de mes organes. Avant je vivais pour nous deux et maintenant je vis pour moi tout seul. On était deux putain!"  
Oui, on était deux, mais maintenant que tu es venu me voir on sera deux pour toujours George.  
"Je ne veux pas être seul, je ne veux pas endosser le rôle du jumeau survivant! Je veux qu'on soit encore deux Fred!"  
Ne t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui nous sommes deux."  
"Fred?"  
"George, tu peux m'entendre?"

"Non seulement, je peux t'entendre, mais je te vois, saleté de fantôme!"

"Saleté de quoi? Je suis pas un fantôme, qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Personne ne peux me voir ni m'entendre depuis des années!"  
"bah moi je te vois et je t'entends! Et t'as l'ai vachement translucide pour un pas-fantôme! Et tu viens de dire que personne ne t'entends depuis des années, ça veut dire que tu es là autour de ta tombe depuis le début, que tu vois tout le monde et que personne ne te répond?"  
"Oui, ça fait un bout de temps que c'est comme ça. Pas vivant, mais pas tout à fait mort, sans être un fantôme. C'était triste à en mourir!"  
"Les blagues sur la mort c'est pas de très bon gout tu sais..."  
"Tu veux que je te rappelle la blagues sur les oreilles?"  
"Hum... Donc... heu... Pendant tout ce temps..."  
"J'ai attendu que tu daignes ramener ton petit cul pour voir ton jumeau mais apparemment j'étais pas assez important pour que tu te déplaces!"  
"tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure non? Alors arrête de faire semblant d'être fâché!"  
"Haaa... Je ne serai jamais fâché contre mon jumeau! Tiens, voilà Hermione! Elle a l'air contente, Ron a dû tenir sa parole."  
"Tu as su pour le chantage qu'il m'a fait?"  
"Oui et je suis triste qu'il ait fallu en venir là pour que tu viennes voir ton jumeau!"  
"Fred?"  
"Salut Hermione!"  
"Mais... Tu es un fantôme?"  
"Non je ne suis pas un fantôme!"  
"Fred, t'es translucide bordel, bien sûr que t'es un fantôme!"  
"George, t'as l'air trop heureux pour quelqu'un qui vient voir la tombe de son jumeau plusieurs années après sa mort! Et Fred, je t'assure que tu as tout d'un fantôme, à part que tu sembles avoir réagi... à retardement?"  
"Pourquoi je serais un fantôme à retardement?"  
"Peut être que quelque chose te bloquait... Bien sûr! Aujourd'hui c'est bien la première fois que George vient te voie?"  
"Oui, ce faux frère!"  
"Tu attendais qu'il vienne te voir?"  
"Non, non j'en ai rien à faire que mon jumeau ne vienne pas me voir, c'est pas grave j'ai toute ma mort devant moi!"  
"Quel sarcasme, tu n'as rien perdu frangin!"  
"Tu ne voulais pas louper le moment où ton frère viendrait te voir, alors tu es resté ici pendant tout ce temps, et aujourd'hui qu'il est là, ton âme s'est matérialisée pour pouvoir rester au près de lui, maintenant que tu sais qu'il ne t'a pas oublié!"  
"Tu pensais que je t'avais oublié?"  
"Bah, tu n'étais pas là à mon enterrement, tu n'était jamais là pour notre anniversaire..."  
"Bon, je vous laisse, vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire!"  
"Attend Hermione! Tu avais l'air toute heureuse, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose?"  
"Ho oui! Ron m'a enfin demandée en mariage! Je suis tellement heureuse! Je vais devenir une Weasley!"  
"Contents pour toi Hermione!"  
"Dis Fred, maintenant que tu es revenu, tu comptes rester dans ce cimetière?"  
"T'es fou? J'ai assez vu de gris pour le reste de ma mort! Non, je veux aller voir tout le monde, et pourquoi pas faire un tour à Poudlard..."  
"Ho oui! Tu pourrais en profiter pour lancer des bombesàbouses mamouth size! Tu verras c'est une version améliorée!"

Ainsi s'en furent les deux jumeaux, Fred et George Weasley, enfin réunis, pour faire des mauvais tours! Mais ne vous y trompez pas, si l'un était vivant et l'autre un fantôme, ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient deux, ils étaient jumeaux, ils étaient un.


End file.
